


How Long Until We Find Our Way In The Dark And Out Of Harm?

by Old_Time_Entombed



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jack and Rose are best friends, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Reunions, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Time_Entombed/pseuds/Old_Time_Entombed
Summary: People say that time cures all wounds, that it takes the pain away. There are people in the universe that can assure you that more often than not, the contrary is the truth.Decisions have been made, life continues, love never fades.Different universes and times, but they’re the Doctor and Rose; they’ll get it right eventually.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	How Long Until We Find Our Way In The Dark And Out Of Harm?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Doctor Who fic I post on AO3.
> 
> English isn't my first language. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> My inspiration for this is the song Summertime by My Chemical Romance, that's where I got the title from. It's a beautiful song, I recommend checking it out.

People say that time cures all wounds, that it takes the pain away. There are people in the universe that can assure you that more often than not, the contrary is the truth.

There’s a universe where a mad man lives, an ancient being that runs through time and space saving people and finding problems to solve. There’s another universe where a woman lives, she has lived a long time and has been doing something really similar to what that other man does.

These two universes can’t come in contact with each other, the man and the woman can’t see each other.

They are running for reasons that are so similar and yet so different.

The man runs away from the things he didn’t say, the things he didn’t do. He runs away from the memories because they are too painful for him to bear, painful goodbyes, unfinished sentences.

The woman runs from the memories of being left behind, of giving her heart to someone and having it broken. She runs away from the long life ahead of her.

They are running away from the loneliness that comes with eternity, and from the pain of their past.

At the very core of it, they are running away from the time they spent together while at the same time holding it close to their hearts.

If anyone asked either of them (and if they actually answered) the response would be pretty much the same:

_“It’s too painful to remember but it would be even worse if I ever forget.”_

So they keep running, and who knows? Maybe one day things will change and they can see each other again.

Time can be rewritten after all.

And sometimes all you need is a _Moment._

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.  
> Should I continue?  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
